Tales of Destiny 2: The Worst of all Villains!
by Durarara
Summary: This story is about Leon Magnus being alive after that flood in the cave several years ago. Somehow, his friend, Rika, hasn;t changed age as well. Somehow, later on in the story, all villains from all time appear! Read from what happens on TOD2! Enjoy! .


**xIchigoLUVRx: Hi! It's me again! Well, I forgot to mention I'm a huge TALES SERIES FAN! Judas my fav!**

**Leon: *sighs* Ichi-LUVR….**

**Stahn: You haven't talked about us in a…**

**Rutee: LONG TIME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! NOW PAY ME 30,000 GALD! O**

**Kyle: Geez, leave her alone.**

**Pierre De Chaltier: Please, give her a break.**

**xIchigoLUVRx: -_-" wow aha! Well, now here's a story by, me! I have my own characters everywhere…**

**Leon: Please relax, and enjoy this story.**

**Stahn: THAT SOUNDED LAME! O It's done like this….HOPE YA ENJOY PPLS! .**

**Rutee/Leon: HITCHIKER/HAYSEED!**

Leon speaking here. I didn't suspect anything new to happen here. I thought I was dead though. I don't get it though. I was drowned in that cave. Pierre…..what really happened? I, then, walked around and found Stahn and the others' names' engraved on the stone of heroes, but……my name was on the list of traitors there can be. I was the town's worst person. If I were to come back, the people would probably despise me. I found a dragon's cranium and decided to where that for a mask and needed to change my clothing. I finally looked different. If I were to take off the mask, I would end up giving myself away.

"Hey! Leon….is…..that you?!" a girl spoke.

Who's this girl? I don't remember her from anywhere. Wait….is she….Rika?! The girl who never had a last name. How did she notice me?! Where did she come from? How did she know I was alive?!

"Hey! Leon!" Rika started to run towards him and hugs me.

I couldn't believe she doesn't care if I betrayed them! But! Everyone else would have killed me, but how can she be so forgiving so quickly?!

"Leon, please can you at least show that you care about me!" Rika said with such a smile that I missed for a while.

"I…..I'm sorry about…"

"Betraying us? Even me? Leon. I hate you to death and wish I can kill you." She said and looked away.

I knew it. It was too fake to be the truth. The girl who was so innocent and well.

"But……we're still friends and I'd like it to stay like that…forever." She said with a smile as she started to spin around laughing.

She looked beautiful in the snow. She was really young too. She was what, 13? I was 16. Only three years younger than me alright.

"Why are you under disguise Leon?"

"Well, haven't you heard I'm the worlds' worst's traitor in the whole world?"

"Don't worry, but now what am I supposed to call you?"

"Hey! Rika!" a guy with yellow hair, similar to Stahn, ran up to her and gave her a hug and kept his arm around her.

"Oh! Kyle! Your back from training already?"

"No duh! Dad's too lazy anymore, but ehe; you know how much he loves to sleep!"

"I know right? Ahahaha!" she said with another smile.

"Who's he? What's your name?"

"Uhm….you see….I really don't know." I knew I made a huge mistake because Rika knows me by now. Hope she doesn't expose me.

"I'll call you Judas! (Judas because he betrayed his friends just like how Judas betrayed Jesus Christ and the Apostles A.K.A. The Early Church)"

"Judas? Okay."

"Judas so fits you Le…..Judas!" Rika said, but was kind of not happy about it.

"So, later you two!" Kyle had run off because another girl was waiting for her.

"She's Reala, she and Kyle are always spending time together you know because I think they'd be cute if they were a couple you know hehe." Rika smiled again-_-"

"Amazing. Well, I'd better get going to find a place to stay."

"No! I know where Judas! Come on!" Rika started to run as we approached this big building like a castle. Can she live here? No way! Rika?!

"What? You so surprised?" she said as she opened the doors and showed me to my room.

"No. Well, yes, but, how's it possible that you live here?!"

"Well, after this whole hero thing, the city gave me this castle/mansion all to myself! Enjoy your stay and please try to stay longer please!" she said as she kissed me on the forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight Rika." I said as I actually smiled for once in my life. I felt really different inside. Every time I'm with Rika, I get this feeling of joy and happiness! Anyways, I took off my mask and went off to bed. This marks off an entrée in my journal.

-Leon Magnus now Judas

This is Rika speaking hehe. Wow, I haven't written in this journal forever! Well, anyways, I found Leon and let him stay in my place for a while. I wanted to go to sleep, but I'm scared something bad is gonna happen to me. I just hope nothing happens. Anyways, I still have this uhm"CRUSH" on Leon. I really like him, truly, madly, and deeply in love alright. It's about uhm gonna be midnight, but I'm still not done. Reala and Kyle have gotten way closer and started hanging out even more! I hope they do end up together. Example, Rutee and Stahn didn't get along much, but they ended up getting married and had Kyle. Kyle is really an adorable person! He's so cute with his little hairstyle and everything, but he belongs to Reala and I won't take that away from her. Loni. I haven't seen him in a long time. He's smexy! BWAHAHAHA! Omg! What am I saying?!

"BLECK! MY HEART BELONGS ONLY TO LEON! GET OUT OF MY HEART LONI! O "Oh no!

I spoke out loud! Not good! Hope Leon didn't hear me which clearly he didn't because he's fast asleep. I went to check on him and found him lying restlessly sleeping. He was those types of guys that are well, hot and cute and sexy hehe! Anyways, it's gonna be about three in the morning. Amazing how much time passes by; by just writing in my journal entrée. Anyways, signing off! Nighty Night Leon! (Journal's Name)

-3 Rika! 3


End file.
